Front Yard Ballas
Front Yard Ballas | image= BallasTag-GTASA.png | color = purple | game = SA | locations = East Los Santos Idlewood (formerly) Ganton (formerly) | leaders = Kane (possibly) | type = Set of the Ballas | enemies = Grove Street Families Varrios Los Aztecas Los Santos Vagos (formerly) | affiliations = Rollin' Heights Ballas Kilo Tray Ballas Temple Drive Ballas Los Santos Vagos Loco Syndicate (formerly) C.R.A.S.H. (formerly) Big Smoke (formerly) Ryder (formerly) | cars = Tahoma Majestic Admiral (Kane only) | weapons = Pistol Micro Uzi TEC 9 Pump Action Shotgun MP5 AK-47 Baseball bat M4 (End of the Line mission only) | fronts = Crack Den Crystal Gardens | members = Kane }} The Front Yard Ballas are the largest and most powerful of the four sets of Ballas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. History The Front Yard Ballas control the districts of Idlewood and southern East Los Santos, Los Santos. Since Idlewood was originally under Grove Street Families control, it is unlikey they were the original Ballas set, but rose to prominence after taking Idlewood from the Grove Street Families during the early-to-mid–1980s. They had already established a name for themselves by 1987; as Carl Johnson asks Ryder during the mission Cleaning the Hood, "ain't that Front Yard turf?" Events of GTA San Andreas By 1992, the Front Yard Ballas are the largest and most powerful set of the largest and most powerful gang in Los Santos. The Front Yard Ballas are introduced the mission Tagging Up Turf, Sweet and CJ spray over six tags in Idlewood and East Los Santos, all are FYB tags. During the mission, CJ encounters two Front Yard Ballas, and sprays them in the face with the spraypaint. However, the first major blow to the Front Yard Ballas is in Cleaning the Hood, in which CJ and Ryder destroy a Front Yard crack den in Idlewood. They attack Grove Street during the mission House Party, however are unsuccessful. Front Yard OG Kane is killed in Los Sepulcros, at the funeral of Kilo Tray Ballas member Little Weasel. Along with other sets of Ballas, they attack Sweet and other Grove Street Families members at the Mulholland Intersection, which results in the betrayal of Ryder and Big Smoke, the downfall of the Grove Street Families, and imprisonment of Sweet. After this mission, the Front Yard Ballas take over Ganton, and become even more involved in the drug trade; introducing crack cocaine to Ganton. After the release of Sweet from prison, however, the Grove Street Families are reestablished and reclaim Ganton. During Grove 4 Life, much of Idlewood is reclaimed by the Grove Street Families, and a final blow is dealt following the subsequent destruction of the crack empire and killing of Big Smoke. If the player so chooses, he or she can take over all Front Yard turf and place it under Grove Street control. Members * Kane – OG and possibly leader of the set. *Front Yard Ballas share the same model as other sets, and are not distinguishable from other sets. Gallery Tag4.jpg|Front Yard gang tag in East Los Santos Tag9FrontYardBallas.jpg|Front Yard gang tag in Idlewood TaggingUpTurf-GTASA3.jpg|Spraying over Front Yard tag Ballas-GTASA-GangTag.png|Sweet spraying Front Yard tag AggressiveBallas2.jpg|Front Yard Ballas firing in Idlewood Kane-GTASA.jpg|Kane with other Ballas pt:Front Yard Ballas ru:Front Yard Ballas Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:African-American Gangs Category:Street Gangs